Ethan and Lizzie?
by Lola7
Summary: COMPLETE Ethan has finally asked Lizzie out but is she as happy as she thought she'd be? (LG!)RR PLEASE!
1. Day Dreams

This story takes place after the trip to Rome. Miranda is back and it is their first day of high school. Lizzie and Gordo haven't talked about the kiss (in Rome). But Gordo is trying to think of someway to tell Lizzie how he feels.  
  
Lizzie is leaving her house for school "well wish me luck" she says. She is about to walk out the door when her mom says "Wait honey let me take a picture!" "Fine, but make it quick or I'll be late!" says Lizzie in return. Lizzie holds her books in front of her and smiles. Jo (Mrs. McGuire) puts the camera up to her eye, but then put it down and starts to cry. "She's growing up to fast!" Jo cries. "I'll take it" says Sam (Mr. McGuire) he takes the picture and says "Now go ahead honey before your late" "Bye" says Lizzie as she hurries out the door "Do you think she'll be okay?" Jo says as she wipes the tears off her face "She'll be fine" says Sam "she's not a little girl anymore"  
  
Lizzie arrives at school she finds her locker. "I hope Miranda or Gordo have a locker close to mine" Lizzie thinks to her self. Gordo then walks up to his locker (not noticing Lizzie) which is a couple of lockers away from Lizzie. "Hey" says Lizzie excited. Gordo turn around and smiles then he drop his books. "stupid" he thinks to himself. He quickly goes down to pick them up and then Lizzie comes over to help. "Sorry" he says to Lizzie "For what, its okay!" says Lizzie "So how your first day of high school starting or should I say second" "Well it's better than my first. I actually know some people here" Gordo says. Then he grins and says "plus you're here" Lizzie smiles but says nothing. Gordo quickly says "and Miranda, so... It's all good" "Well that's good, but me I just found out I have to share lockers" says Lizzie "What's bad about that?" Gordo asked "I don't know I guess I thought I would have to share it with someone like Larry or some punk like Angel" said Lizzie "But I guess your right it's not that bad I might get to share it with some cute new guy" Gordo sighed but then smiled slightly thinking at least she didn't mention Ethan "Anyone's good as long as it's not Kate" "I think you spoke too soon" said Gordo Lizzie turned around and saw Kate at her locker. She turned back to look at Gordo then turned back to Kate. She took a deep breath and walked up to Kate. But before she could say anything Kate saw her and rolled her eyes. Then she said "I was afraid this would happen, okay these are the rules you stay out of my way McGuire and I will stay out of yours OKAY! And when I helped you in Rome that never happened. Well I better go I can't be seen with you too long" and she walked away. "Wow that was harsh!" said Lizzie as she walked back to Gordo Yeah but if you need me I'm just two lockers down" said Gordo Lizzie laughed and said "Thanks Gordo" "Well I gotta go my first class is about to start and it's all the way on the other side of the school. Cya Lizzie." he smiled and waved bye. "How come I never noticed how cute Gordo's smile is" Lizzie thought to herself. "What am I saying this is Gordo my friends since forever I can't like him.... can I? I'm just kidding myself even if I did like him he doesn't like me I thought he did but, he hasn't said anything about the kiss I gave him he's just acting normal maybe he just wants to be friends?" Lizzie then realized she had been staring at her locker for like 5 minutes. She hurried to get her books day dreams of Gordo would have to wait  
  
~~~I know what about her and Ethan well just hold on and wait for the next chapter please r/r!!! 


	2. The Question

Chapter 2 The Question  
  
But Lizzie couldn't concentrate. All through her classes she thought of Gordo, not knowing he was thinking of her too.  
  
Gordo sat in his class thinking of Lizzie he woke up from his dream when he noticed Miranda trying to get his attention.  
  
"Gordo hello!" said Miranda " I've been trying to talk to you!"  
  
"Oh yeah sorry" said Gordo  
  
"Have you seen Lizzie?"  
  
"Yeah her locker is a couple of ways away from mine she has to share a locker with Kate"  
  
"Ouch! But I've got the prefect news to cheer her up!"  
  
"What?" Gordo asked curiously  
  
"Well Ethan locker is next to mine and he's been asking me about Lizzie all morning! I think he wants to ask her out!!  
  
"oh." Said a disappointed Gordo  
  
"Aren't you happy for her?"  
  
"oh yeah sure" he mumbled. "I've got to tell Lizzie how I feel before Ethan beats me to it" Gordo thought to himself "What am I talking about this is Ethan the guy she's had a crush on forever it's no match between him and me."  
  
Lunch  
  
Gordo meet Lizzie in the cafeteria ."How were your classes mine were pretty boring" said Gordo.  
  
"Thinking of you isn't boring" Lizzie thought to herself but she lied and said "Mine too" Then Miranda came pulling along behind her. "Hey Miranda I haven't seen you all day how do you like it?" said Lizzie glad to see Miranda "Great" said Miranda "great everything's great actually..." "Lizzie I need to talk to you" Gordo said interrupting fearing what Miranda was going to say next.  
  
"On minute Gordo Miranda was talking, what was that Miranda?" said Lizzie then Miranda said  
  
"I...I mean Ethan wanted to tell you something" she push Ethan in front of her and said to him " go ahead tell her what you told me" Then Ethan spoke  
  
" Lizzie.. remember last year when I told you there was no chemistry between us?"  
  
"Yeah" said Lizzie not know where this was going.  
  
"Well I was wrong, Lizzie will you go out with me?" Lizzie had been waiting for this moment forever but now that it was here all see wanted to say was sorry I'm with Gordo but she knew Gordo didn't like her like that she thought I might as well.  
  
"Okay" she replied a couple seconds later.  
  
"Really?" said Ethan. Lizzie nodded. "All right how about the movies on Saturday at 5?"  
  
"That's Fine" Lizzie saw Gordo he looked surprised. " Maybe he realizes that I'm not excited and what if he knows I like him?" Lizzie thought. Then she said to Ethan "Actually that's great cya then!"  
  
"Okay see ya then" Ethan said with a grin and he walked off.  
  
"See!" said Miranda "high schools not that bad and your not off to a bad start"  
  
"yeah" said Lizzie faking her excitement.  
  
"Let's eat lunch" said Gordo breaking the silence " I'm starving" They sat down at a table and Lizzie asked Gordo  
  
"What did you want to tell me?"  
  
"Oh nothing... just nothing"  
  
~~~~OK how did ya like it please r/r give me your suggestions! ~~~~ 


	3. You Got What You Wished For

Chapter 3 You Got What You Wished For  
  
Gordo laid his head on his pillow and thought about the recent events with Ethan and Lizzie. "It's too late Ethan has already asked her and before I know it she'll be his girlfriend. I'm just going to have to let her go" he sighed then shook his head "No. She's too good for him. He'll probably break her heart and I can't stand to see her cry. I won't let him do that to her I care for her too much. I'm gonna get the girl this time."  
  
Lizzie was at her house waiting for Ethan. She heard the doorbell. She took a deep breath and tried to put on a smile. Ethan's dad drove them to the movies and dropped them off.  
  
"So what are we seeing?" asked Lizzie  
  
"Finding Nemo" answered Ethan "I've already seen it twice, I just love that little fish!"  
  
"Okay." Lizzie hadn't really seen a movie with talking animals in it since the 5th grade but she thought "This is what I wanted right?"  
  
Though the whole movie Ethan was talking back to the screen and laughing really loud, he got popcorn everywhere and even spilt coke on her new shirt. It was terrible Lizzie couldn't help but duck down in her seat. She hoped no one she new saw her there. Lizzie reached for some popcorn. Her hand felt Ethan's. She looked up at him and they looked at each other for awhile. She could tell he was about to kiss her so she turned her head to the screen and he kissed her cheek. "Hold on a minute" she thought "I just turned down a kiss form Ethan maybe I really do like Gordo"  
  
Ethan called his dad to pick them up after the movie and Ethan walked Lizzie to her door.  
  
"I had a good time tonight Lizzie, how bout you?"  
  
"no." she mumbled  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah me to"  
  
"Well I was wondering if you wanted to...."  
  
Lizzie thought "where's my dad to tell me I'm missing the ell cooking contest when I need him." Lizzie could tell where Ethan was going with this and she couldn't stand another date with Ethan so she spoke before he could finish. "I gotta go I had a great time bye!"  
  
Lizzie ran to her room and called Miranda  
  
M- Hello?  
  
L- Hey it's me  
  
M- OH Lizzie how was you date tell me details details!!  
  
L- How does popcorn everywhere a stained skirt and Finding Nemo sound to you?  
  
M- What happened?  
  
L- Nothing I just got what I wished for  
  
M- You don't like Ethan do you?  
  
L- NO! Actually my date with Larry was better. I would much rather go out with...  
  
M- Gordo?  
  
L- How did you know!?!?!?!?!!!  
  
M- So it's true.  
  
L- wait..how...Miranda!!  
  
M- Oh Lizzie I could tell you're so obvious.  
  
L- Am I really that obvious...O my gosh do you think Gordo knows!!??!!  
  
M- I doubt it  
  
L- Oh please Miranda don't tell him!  
  
M- I won't but you have to. You two would make such a cute couple!  
  
L- I gotta go cya later  
  
M- bye  
  
Miranda hung up the phone. She knew both Lizzie and Gordo were both hopelessly in love with each other. She just had to get them to admit it, at least to her. Maybe she could talk to Gordo and convince him to talk to Lizzie. She just had to get her friends together. 


	4. Ethan and Lizzie?

Chapter 4 Ethan and Lizzie???  
  
The next morning Miranda called Gordo and told him to meet her at school.  
  
"So what did you want?" asked Gordo  
  
"Gordo you have been acting weird lately what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Oh please remember.....I think Ethan's going to ask Lizzie out!..............oh." Said Miranda over exaggerating Gordo's disappointment when he heard the news.  
  
"I was just...ya know"  
  
"Gordo Gordo Gordo, why didn't you tell me you liked Lizzie"  
  
"How did you...does Lizzie know?!?!?!!"  
  
"Gordo how couldn't I and I don't think Lizzie knows"  
  
"Well you can't tell her....actually I was planning on telling her my self until Ethan..."  
  
"Oh my gosh this is all my fault you have to talk to her before It's too late!"  
  
"Miranda give it up it's already to late this is Ethan how would my talking to her beat her date with Ethan? By the way how was her date?"  
  
"You're her best friend and maybe more and he's just some cute guy. Just talk to her. Oh and Lizzie date private information'  
  
"I'll talk to her but really how was her date?"  
  
"No if Lizzie wants to tell you she'll tell you, YOU just have to talk to her!"  
  
"You make it sound so easy"  
  
About 10 minutes later Lizzie came. Miranda had already left for her locker and Gordo was at his talking to himself.  
  
"Hey Gordo!" said Lizzie  
  
"Hey Lizzie" answered Gordo he smiled which made Lizzie forget about her terrible date with Ethan. "So how was you date with Ethan?"  
  
"Did he have to ask" she thought "It was great" she said  
  
"That good?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"So do you want to do something later I need to talk to you"  
  
"Sure when?"  
  
"How bout Friday I'll come by your house and we can walk and talk"  
  
"Sounds good"  
  
"Okay see ya later Lizzie" he smiled and waved goodbye.  
  
His smile made her melt. Then Ethan came behind her and asked  
  
"Did you just make a date with Gordo?"  
  
"I wish" she thought but said "No Gordo and I are just gonna talk later"  
  
"That's good cuz it would totally ruin what I'm about to ask you"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Would you be my girlfriend?"  
  
Lizzie thought "I might as well but why do I feel if I say yes I'm betraying Gordo, What the hell how long can it last anyway" then she finally answered him "Sure.....I guess"  
  
"All right! So do you want to do something later?"  
  
"Actually I was gonna do something with Gordo is that okay (please say yes!!)"  
  
"That cool I trust Gor-don with you plus there's always next weekend"  
  
"oh yeah next weekend"  
  
The whole week was terrible. The only good thing was that she could tell her going out with Ethan really pissed off Kate and Claire. When Ethan tried to put his arm around her it would always be ruff and awkward. And the few times he tried to kiss her it would be so forceful and not as romantic and soft and as passionate as Gordo's had been. She barley had any time to talk to Gordo!.........................and Miranda. And he still even flirted with the cheerleaders. She couldn't wait till Friday she could get away from Ethan and she could talk to Gordo he looked down lately and she wanted to explain why she couldn't talk to him as much she hoped he didn't think she was avoiding him. But on the Plus side sharing lockers wasn't so bad most of the time they ignored each other. On Friday Lizzie was walking to her locker Kate was there they didn't say anything until Kate finally said something.  
  
"Lizzie, do you really like Ethan?"  
  
"Sure" Kate gave me oh please look "I guess....no. Why?"  
  
"Oh I don't know it's just strange that you go out with a guy you barely even like and you almost completely ignore you feeling for the guy you love. Lizzie guys like Gordo come around only once in a lifetime," then she looked down and said "just like friends like you come once in a lifetime" then she smiled and walked off "Don't make the same mistake I made. Go for it Lizzie you love him and he loves you, I now it"  
  
"Wow" Lizzie thought "Kate actually said something nice, but she couldn't be right could she?" 


	5. A Walk Along the Beach

Chapter 5 A Walk Along the Beach  
  
After school Lizzie went up to her room to change for her...... "outing" with Gordo. She heard the phone ring. "Not Ethan again" She waited till it stopped ringing and then left the phone off the hook. A couple minutes later she heard the door bell. Her heart began to race. "I GOT IT!" she yelled as she ran to the door she wondered why she was so excited to see Gordo. Maybe it was because of Gordo's perfect smile or they way he made her feel beautiful even when she was breaking down in tears (First Kiss Episode) or maybe it was the just being alone with him "or maybe it's cuz you in love with him" she told herself. She answered the door it was Gordo. He smiled and it was kind of awkward between them at fist but that soon past and they started walking down the street and talking like normal. That soon changed when they got to the beach.  
  
"So why did we come here?" Lizzie asked  
  
"I like it here especially at sun set, I like to come here to think" Gordo answered  
  
"It's so beautiful"  
  
"I know, you are"  
  
"Gordo what did you really want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Lizzie.......... I know you're going out with Ethan but I have to tell you"  
  
"What"  
  
"Lizzie McGuire, I love you. I always have. You're the most beautiful and kind hearted person I've ever meet. You care so much for others, you go out with a guy who you don't even like so you wouldn't hurt his feelings, you kind to your enemies even when they treat you like dirt. You're the best friend I'll ever have and maybe more. I know you are going out with Ethan are together but he doesn't deserve you. You need someone who will hold you when you cry, some one who will tell you your beautiful when you forget.......someone who loves you........someone like me"  
  
"Gordo why didn't you tell me sooner. I never cared for Ethan and my date with him, a disaster, I was actually hoping you would ask me out"  
  
"So you have always asked me too?"  
  
Lizzie laughed "Couldn't you tell"  
  
"No, but I guess Miranda did"  
  
"She talked to you too"  
  
"Yeah, she told me to talk to talk to you"  
  
"Miranda's a good friend"  
  
"Yeah she is.........but Lizzie I want us to be more than friends........would you be my girlfriend?"  
  
"David Gordon there's nothing I would love more"  
  
"What about Ethan?"  
  
"I'll talk to him, but you be quiet I don't want Ethan to think I'm cheating on him, I don't want to hurt him"  
  
"See I told you you're the kindest person I've even meet"  
  
They were both silent for awhile just holding hands smiling and walking along the beach. Then Lizzie asked  
  
"So is this a date?"  
  
"I don't know" he said with a devilish grin and then looked at her. Lizzie looked into his eyes which told her he would love her forever. Then slowly they kissed. Not hard and10seconds long but it wasn't small and quick it was just the right amount of time and it was soft and passionate.  
  
Then Gordo answered her question and said "Now it is." Lizzie smiled.  
  
They walked together along the beach his arm around her and her head rested on his shoulder. Lizzie said quietly  
  
"Gordo?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I love you too"  
  
~~~~ You like? You don't? R?R!! please! 


	6. Keeping a Secret

~~~~~A note to the readers~~~~ there is not 12 or 13 or how ever many chapters fanfiction says there are. I don't know what's wrong with it. But anyway there sould be only two more chapters tops left with this story and then I'm going on vacation I'll work on my next Story during my vacation and when I get back will put the first couple of chapters on fanfiction hopefully I will be almost done. And by the way my next story will be called "Radio Request" it is still Lizzie McGuire and the title I might give you a summary on it after I finish "Ethan and Lizzie?" So keep R/R please!!!!!! Tell me watch you think!! And give me suggestions on the stories and type-o's and I'm sorry for the ones I have had so far please forgive. Well hope you like chapter six kinda short well actually really short but I'll see if I can put an extra chapter on today. Well hope you enjoy! Lola  
  
Chapter 6 Keeping a Secret  
  
The next day Lizzie woke with a smile. She arrived at school ad meet Gordo at her locker. He kissed her good morning.  
  
"So are you going to talk to Ethan?" Gordo asked  
  
"Oh yes........Ethan, I feel kinda bad about doing this to him but yeah I 'm going to talk to him at lunch"  
  
"Okay McGuire, but after lunch your mine" he said with a smile and walked off.  
  
He had his devilish grin on which made Lizzie feel so happy and overwhelmed with joy but it made her feel just as guilty. She knew she loved Gordo but she didn't think she would have to hurt someone to find out if he loved her too. "Oh well, I trust that Gordo can keep a secret.......at least until lunch"  
  
Gordo walked to his class feeling confident and more happy than he had even been. He though of Lizzie all though his classes and when it was time for lunch he though of her some more. He walked down the hall not knowing he was talking out loud "I cant believe I went out with Lizzie she's so beautiful not only outside but inside too, her smile it makes me feel so warm and happy and her eyes their like stars, they shin so bright and when I look into them I can see how full of love and kindness she is and her....man what am I saying I guess this is what its like to be.........." he was interrupted by a voice behind him.  
  
"In love? I know what that's like" said the voice finishing his sentence. Gordo is shocked to realize what he just said out loud and turn around to see who it is, when the voice says again. "I also know what it's like to be heartbroken" Gordo looked at the face of the person talking...........It was Ethan!  
  
~~~~~See I told you it was short but this story really really really needed a cliffhanger! So tell me what you thought of this chapter please!R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!~~~~ 


	7. My Knight and Shinning Armor

Chapter 7 My Knight and Shinning Armor  
  
Gordo looked at Ethan's face and was surprised. He thought Ethan was going to be mad and would probably break every bone in his body (who could blame him this is Lizzie we're talking about) but Ethan looked more hurt and betrayed. He tried to explain but couldn't find the words to, he just there not knowing what to do. Just then Lizzie came.  
  
"Hi Gordo, Ethan" she said. They were silent. "Is there something I should know?" they were still silent but finally Gordo spoke  
  
"He knows"  
  
Lizzie stood there stunned, she felt terrible. And Gordo could tell. He hated when she was sad so he said  
  
"Lizzie.......I'm sorry.....I just"  
  
"No Gordo" she answered "It's okay it's not your fault" She took a deep breath and said "Ethan we need to talk" his grabbed his arm and pulled him into the library. She sat down at a table and tried to sort out what to say. "Ethan?" he didn't say anything and had his head down. "Ethan please say something" he still said nothing but then lifed his head and said  
  
"I trusted you and...........I thought you liked me"  
  
"I'm so sorry really I am, and I do like you........"  
  
"So you still want to go out with me?" he said his voice sounding less miserable.  
  
"Well it's not that simple I mean I do like you, you're a nice guy and all but I........"  
  
"Love Gordo? Yeah I could tell. I guess I was just sick of Kate and I wanted a nice girlfriend who didn't call me stupid or just like me cause of my hair"  
  
Lizzie laughed to herself but said "I'm really sorry Ethan your really sweet and I'm sure there's someone out there who will be perfect for you"  
  
"Yeah, I'll get over you......sooner or later" he looked over at the table across theirs. A couple of girls were there looking at Ethan giggle and smiling at him. "Sooner" he said quickly as he walked over to the girls.  
  
"He's wrong you know"  
  
Lizzie looked behind her it was Gordo "About what?"  
  
He took a seat next to Lizzie " No one could get over you"  
  
They kissed and Lizzie said "Oh Gordo these first couple of weeks of high school have been so crazy. How will I ever survive?" she said as she crossed her arms and and put her head on the table.  
  
"Don't worry McGuire I will protect you"  
  
Lizzie looked up and said "Will you Gordo?"  
  
"I will be your knight and shinning armor"  
  
Lizzie kissed him. And she smiled as she said "You already are"  
  
THE END  
  
So how did you like it???? huh huh huh!!!!!!!!!!! R/R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well I have decided that for my next story (Radio Request, which by the way will not be a sequel to Ethan and Lizzie) Lizzie and Gordo will be in high school it is all most the end of the year and they are seniors and yes they are dating. And Gordo is going to be going to a college in Pennsylvania (I don't know the name I'll just makethe colleges up) and Lizzie will be going to the community college in LA. Can there relation ship go the distance or does Gordo have something have something else in mind?? And what will Lizzie think! Well I will probably put the first chapter on fan fiction on the 25 or 26 most likely the 26.Tell me what ya think about this story and about the one coming up!! R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
